Together
by RedRosesMadeBlack
Summary: In the middle of the ruins of battle, lays a blonde mage. Barely breathing, swimming in her own pain. There she lies, no one around. "It's more fun when we're together..."


"We picked you 'cause you're so nice."

"Let's form a team!"

"Let's save the tears for when we win."

"Why would we doubt your words?"

"Because it's always more fun when we're together."

Together

"...Natsu..."

All I feel is pain. It pounds in my head and forces its way down to my toes. My muscles ache, I can't move. Streaks of dried blood trail from various cuts, and bruises stain my skin purple. Strands of my usually well kept hair stick to my face due to the sweat that was all over me. Staving, fatigued, injured and lonely.

Two days.

I've been laying on the rubble for two days and no one has found me. My voice is leaving me, but I still call for help. They have to find me, they just have to.

What if they don't?

No, there is no way they'd abandon me like this. We're family. We stick together. We fight together, laugh together, cry together, play together, live together.

We are FairyTail.

Those thoughts are what keep me going. I'm too weak to even reach my keys, my arm is probably dislocated. My eyes hone in on my guild mark. The proud emblem of my family on my hand.

A cut crosses right through the middle of it.

Fresh tears fall as I remember getting that cut. The most painful of them all.

I remember getting that mark, how can I not? It was one of the happiest moments of my life.

The adrenaline actually stepping inside FairyTail. The excitement that hung in the air. Meeting everyone for the first time. I'll never forget that day.

I can still recall going to Mt. Hakobe to save Macao. That vulcan was a nasty thing, although the whole ordeal gave me first hand knowledge on how close FairyTail members are.

And then there was the first official job I took as a wizard. The mission to destroy a book. One of personal favorites only because it was my first with Natsu and Happy. Finding the last book written by Kemu Zaleon was a big plus.

Then there was Erza. Boy was she intimidating, impression of her definitely changed over the years. Going with her, Gray, Natsu and Happy on the Lullaby mission was spectacular. Even back then that were super strong.

And then, Natsu decides it'd be a great idea to sneak off and do an S-Class mission. Somehow, we learned more about Gray and managed to save an entire tribe by "destroying the moon".

Phantom Lord. The first horrific event I shared with FairyTail. When everyone learned what came with my last name. Levy-chan, Jet, Droy and everyone. I was bruised for weeks, but the guild would never be the same without Gajeel and Juvia.

And then finding out Loke was actually Leo the Lion! I adore all my spirits, but the story of how I saved Loke will always be close to my heart. Meeting the Celestial King for the first time blew my mind, but at the time saving Loke was more important.

Many people have things in their past that haunt them. But no one has anything on Erza. Being enslaved as a child after losing your parents is awful. Then watching your best friend lose his mind is terrible. Not to mention living on while everyone else you knew remained a slave. The Tower of Heaven was the first time a truly thought I'd lost a guild member. But thank goodness Natsu came through.

I didn't know Laxus very well. Even after he and the Thunder Legion started the Battle for FairyTail. For majority of the beginning, I was completely stoned. But the aftermath is something I will always remember.

And seeing my father after the whole Phantom incident, it shook me to the core. Going to the place my parents first met and saving all those people made me feel closer to becoming who I was. After that, the distance between us started thinning.

Angel, Cobra, Racer, Hoteye, Midnight, Brain, and Zero. Oración Seis. Powerful mages led by their prayers they made in the Tower of Heaven. They were misguided and sadly that led to a lot of unneeded tears. But we gained Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer, and I wouldn't give her up for anything.

Ever wonder if there were parallel universes, there are. Edolas was incredible. Meeting a different FairyTail, and discovering Happy and Carala were exceeds is indescribable. Gajeel finally found an exceed of his own and Lisanna was returned to Earthland.

After the celebration of returning home, the S-Class trials took place. Families were reunited, people from the past resurfaced, new enemies rose to challenge us, and then Archnologia appears. FairyTail fought hard, but he was one for we couldn't defeat. In the end, First saved us and we took a seven year sleep.

Waking up and seeing what FairyTail became while we slept was beyond shocking. Being ranked worst guild wasn't so bad, but the treatment we got was terrible. At least some people still trusted us with jobs. I remember dancing with Natsu on one. Well I was dancing, he was stepping on my feet and throwing up.

And learning of my fathers death. It was a hard hit. I can still picture the presents wrapped on my table, one for each year I was gone. That last letter is still stained with my tears. Then Michelle coming and presenting me a piece of the Infinity Clock. Oración Seis reappearing and others we met in Edolas. Being sucked into the clock and controlling it. Then falling from the sky like my precious stars, only to be caught by Natsu.

Then the Grand Magic Games! Oh that was fun. Going from the bottom to the top. Though I wasn't much help, it was still fun watching everyone compete and win (when I wasn't in the infirmary). Meeting Yukino and the rest of Sabertooth was nerve-racking at first, but our guilds soon became really close.

And right after FairyTail was announced the winners, the dragons brought from the past attacked. Teaming up with the other guilds and battling the same enemy eliminated all bad blood from the games. But watching myself die is something that will never leave me. I still get frequent nightmares, Natsu and Happy too.

But the the rebellion of the Zodiac happened. My friends, turned against me and Yukino. Fighting them was the last thing I wanted. And seeing them again, the real them, after everything was completely worth it.

And meeting the Wizard Saint Warrod Sequen, a founder of FairyTail, was magnificent. His magic was truly something to behold. Helping Flare unfreeze her village gave me a warm feeling. Even though we met as enemies, we became good friends.

And the there was Tartarus. The demons and their curses. Destroying the Magic Council, the guild hall, Magnolia and activating Face. The dragons awakening from inside the dragon slayers. Losing Aquarius. FairyTail disbanding.

Natsu and Happy leaving...

After a year of being on my own, they came back. No words could describe the joy I felt as my eyes fell upon them. FairyTail wasn't gone, it right in front of me.

Embarking on the journey to bring FairyTail back had its ups and downs. Meeting everyone again, some in good ways some in ways I didn't expect, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Carala, Natsu, Happy and I taking down Alvarez with our improved magic and being home again. I was overwhelmed with happiness.

All of the happiest moments happened when I was with FairyTail.

No.

When I was with him.

"Natsu..."

He brought me to FairyTail.

He was my teammate.

My partner.

My best friend.

My lifeline.

And I don't no where he is.

And that scares me more than any enemy ever could.

I think the sun is starting to rise. Though I can't recall it ever becoming night. The light radiated from it is comforting in a way. It's like hope is rising with the morning. My eyes never close, but I can hardly see a thing.

As if through magic, I feel heeled. Like Wendy just patched me up.

More memories flood my mind, but this time they're voices.

"You're okay."

"Nothing can hurt you now."

"Everything will be alright."

"Come here, sweetheart."

Dad... Mom...

"You were amazing..."

Natsu...

"We're a team, we always stick together. Come on, Luce..."

I felt his warm embrace as he lifted me to him. Strong arms circled around and supported me, cherry hair tickled my face, and something wet pitter-pattered onto my shoulder.

Over his shoulder I see the guild staring fondly at us. Then my eyes catch the familiar frames of my parents. Everyone had gentle smiles and teary eyes. I'd been found.

I caught sight of a fully fixed FairyTail guild mark on my hand.

"I told you we'd always stay together."

Then everything went dark.


End file.
